Snow in Sindria
by Sofiellela
Summary: Sometimes, it will snow in Sindria. And Sinbad's inner four-year-old goes insane. WARNING: Yaoi (guyxguy)


Every once in a great while, it would snow in Sindria.  
>Because of the island nation's location, sometimes storms would clash part way through, and make the air temperature drop low enough to produce some sort of snow.<br>Granted, since the country was founded, it had only happened twice, but still. It would sometimes snow in Sindria.  
>But this...<br>This was pathetic.  
>Ja'far stared out the open window at the courtyard. A foot of snow covered the entire island... And Sinbad was out playing in it.<br>Ja'far couldn't believe it. First of all, it never snowed this much. They normally got maybe an inch at the very most.  
>Second of all, the thirty-year-old king was out in the snow without warm clothes, making snow angels and throwing snowballs at guards.<br>Ja'far had to admit, he was seriously impressed with the level of immaturity his king was showing today.  
>And thus he went to the courtyard, wires in hand.<br>"Sinbad," he called.  
>Sinbad looked at him, eyes sparkling like a kids at Christmas. Ja'far hated to end the fun, but... Work had to get done somehow.<br>In one quick movement Ja'far had Balalark Sei wrapped around the kings wrists, and was dragging the older man into the castle.  
>Sinbad thrashed about, attempting to escape his advisor.<br>"Ja'far! It snowed for crying out loud! Let me play in it!"  
>Ja'far glared at the king. "You have mountains of paper work to sign. Get through that and then you can play." He drug Sinbad into the office and shut the door behind them. After untying his king, the advisor took his post by the door, tucking his hands in his sleeves and waiting patiently for Sinbad to finish.<br>Sinbad refused to give up that easily.  
>He sat at his desk and started signing papers, pushing the completed ones off to the side. He kept his eyes on Ja'far.<br>He knew his advisor well enough by now that after fifteen minutes or so, the younger man would close his eyes and lose himself in his thoughts. If he was quiet enough, he could easily make his escape through the window. He watched Ja'far from the corner of his eye, as the boy stared back at the childish king.  
>The paperwork was halfway done before Ja'far closed his eyes.<br>Sinbad quietly got out of his chair, ruffling a few papers to make it sound like he was still working. He pushed open the window with a small click, climbed on window sill, and-  
>Felt red wires wrap around his<br>Torso and pull him onto the floor with a crash.  
>"Honestly, Sin," Ja'far huffed. "It's just snow."<br>Sinbad gave his advisor a pleading look. Ja'far rolled his eyes in return and pointed to the desk.  
>"Work first. You're halfway done."<br>And thus Sinbad sat at the desk and started working again.  
>Ja'far, meantime, made sure the windows were all shut and locked tight, and then returned to his place at the door.<p>

It was after lunch by the time Sinbad finished. The snow had started to melt, but was falling again in thick white flakes again. He put on the warm clothes he wore during visits to the Far North and went outside, romping in the snow. Ja'far simply shook his head, taking his place at the main entrance. Though it was pretty cold, he remained in his usual clothes, only requiring the king to dress so he didn't get sick.  
>That was the last thing Sindria needed: a sick and stupid king.<br>Ja'far watched the king play. It brought back memories, times when he and Sinbad would play in the snow on their travels with Hinahoho and Drakon. The times when they didn't have a country to run...  
>His thoughts were interrupted by a cold, wet sensation on his face.<br>Sinbad cackled, Ja'far's face plastered with shock. A snowball. A goddamn snowball. The assassins eyes grew narrow with anger as he grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it back, managing to hit his king in the face.  
>Hell had now broken loose.<br>The other generals watched through windows and from doorsteps as snow flew through the air, the king and his advisor having their first real snowball fight in many long years.

"You had it coming."  
>Sinbad huffed at his advisors harsh words. "Yea, but it was snowy, and you were so tense, and I wanted to have a snowball fight."<br>"You are a grown man and the king of one of the most powerful countries on the earth." Ja'far glared. "Act like it."  
>Sinbad huffed. The two spent the afternoon hurling snowballs through the air. Sinbad had great fun. Ja'far... Not so much.<br>Now, they found themselves in the royal bath, Sinbad soaking his cold body while Ja'far stood at his side, still fully clothed and soaking wet. He refused to leave until he saw his king was well. Yet he himself was freezing cold still, chunks of snow Melting out of his silver hair.  
>Sinbad sunk deeper into the steamy water. "You didn't have to use Balalark Sei..."<br>Ja'far's glare strengthened."You wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't."  
>Sinbad smirked in reply. At least he had gotten his advisor to loosen up a little, even if it was at his own expense.<br>Silence filled the room, except for the steady drip of water off the king's long hair. He tilted his head back and smiled, looking up at Ja'far.  
>"Remember that one time, we went to the far north... We got lost, just you and I, separated from the others. And that blizzard hit and buried us, and we almost froze?"<br>Ja'far looked away to hide the blush covering his freckled face.  
>Sinbad's face lit up with a gentle smirk. "What am I saying, of course you remember it. I only took your virginity that night."<br>Ja'far sputtered and turned around. "Th-that was all your idea! It was the only way to get warm!"  
>Sinbad lifted himself from the warm water, naked body dripping all over the floor. He cupped his advisors cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around his slender waist. He leaned his face closer to the white haired boys.<br>"I'm still quite cold, even after that bath. What do you say to warming me up like that again?"

It didn't take them long to reach Ja'far's room.  
>Sinbad slammed open the door and pushed Ja'far inside. He clicked the lock into place and smirked, immediately rushing at his advisor.<br>Ja'far gripped his king's chest, his soaking body shivering and growing flushed. He felt his legs shake as something warm and wet move up his neck and jaw line, then Wandered back to his ears. His legs all but gave out as Sinbad took the lobe into his mouth and sucked gently. Ja'far shook ever so slightly, trying to jerk away from the sensation.  
>Sinbad pulled away, leaving Ja'far looking up at him with lustful eyes.<br>"It's been too long, hasn't it? You've craved my touch and now you can't get enough."  
>"Sh-shut up!" Ja'far snapped, trying to stand on his own again. He chewed his lip nervously. Yes, he was craving this. Lustful nights with his king were few and far between.<br>Sinbad scooped his advisor up into his arms, and led the boy to the bed. He stripped Ja'far of his cold, wet clothes and discarded them on the floor, leaving the boy shivering and exposed. He took in the sight, studying Ja'far's various scars and slightly freckled upper body before returning to his work. Ja'far sprawled out beneath his king, giving in to every desire. He let the king warm him with his body, hands groping here and there, tracing scars and teasing every sensitive are on his body. He wrapped his fingers in Sinbad's hair and undid his soaking wet ponytail. Violet locks covered them. Ja'far decided to use them to his advantage.  
>He pulled Sinbad's hair, guiding the king's face to his own. Their lips clashed together, tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Ja'far felt something hard between his legs, the king's erection rubbing against his own. Ja'far tossed his head back and let out a needy whine.<br>Sinbad had never heard such a lewd sound come from his advisors mouth before.  
>It drove him completely over the edge.<br>He grabbed a bottle of oil from its rightful space beside the bed and began slicking his fingers. The cold digits probed Ja'far's neglected entrance, causing the boy to shudder in response before lifting his hips.  
>"Y-your hands are so cold, Sin..."<br>The king smirked and inserted his middle finger, twisting it around before adding a second. He moved them in and out, the heat around them warning the flesh. He brushed them against the sensitive ball of nerves inside Ja'far. A smirk crossed his face when his advisor slammed down on his fingers, a moan escaping his open mouth. Sinbad removed the digits and began preparing something much larger.  
>"You can't deny it," he smirked. "You wanted thus."<br>He was right. Ja'far couldn't deny it. It was the only good thing that came with the snow.  
>Ja'far lifted his hips and pulled his knees to his chest. Sinbad pressed the head of his cock to Ja'far's puckered skin.<br>"At least my dick isn't cold, now is it?"  
>Ja'far tensed for a moment upon Sinbad's entry, and then relaxed. He wrapped his legs around Sinbad's waist, quickly adjusting and urging his king on. He gripped and violet hair and arched his back, short bursts of pleasure running through his body as Sinbad began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and deeper.<br>They began to move together as one, lewd moans escaping their mouths. Sinbad wrapped a cold hand around Ja'far's neglected cock and pumped, fisting the organ in time with his thrusts. Ja'far gasped and sought revenge, leaning up to trail his tongue along the king's collarbones and neck. He took Sinbad's earlobe into his mouth and sucked, twisting the gold hoop out of his way. He felt the king shiver and thrust hard into his prostate.  
>Ja'far released his hold and fell back onto the bed, the sudden pleasure too much to bare. He gripped the sheets and began to move his hips, seeking more, more. Sinbad smirked, mumbling into his advisors bare neck.<br>"You don't look like you could last much longer." He twisted his thumb over the head of Ja'far's cock.  
>Ja'far shook his head and writhed under his king. "L-let me cum, please, Sin!"<br>Sinbad dug his teeth into Ja'far neck and felt the boy release beneath him. He thrust in one, two, three more times, then did the same, filling his advisor with his hot seed. He resisted the urge to collapse on top of the exhausted man beneath him, and instead pulled out gently, wrapping his legs around Ja'far and clinging to his warmth as he brought blankets up to cover him.  
>Ja'far glared. "Next time it snows I'm locking you in a tower."<br>Sinbad chucked and pressed his ear against Ja'far's chest. He listened to his heartbeat as it slowed to normal. He peaked up at Ja'far. He was already asleep, arms wrapped around Sinbad's neck.  
>The king sighed. "I love you, Ja'far. And I can't wait until our next snow day..."<p> 


End file.
